


Satiation

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Finnseth Body Swap Au [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (kinda), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bálor is a fucking asshole BYE, Coming Untouched, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Demonic Possession, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Spit As Lube, ask to tag, does the demon they share count as a wingman??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Satiation-n.to fill or supply beyond capacity or desire, often arousing weariness





	Satiation

After switching back, Seth notices that things haven’t returned to completely normal. There’s a gnawing at the base of his brain stem, something achingly familiar in an unidentifiable way. It starts a few days after he gets back in his own body. At first, he chalks it up to stress and exhaustion, of which he is no stranger to.

Then, it grows. It starts to form into a whisper, a tickle, the barest hint of a voice speaking to the darkest part of Seth, to the part that betrayed his brothers for a shot at glory.

It takes him two months to realize it’s Bálor. 

The Demon King has apparently stayed behind, making a home for Itself at the base of Seth’s skull. It likes to run color commentary on Seth’s matches, on his day, about the way his heart thumps out of beat whenever he sees Finn.

It’s getting pretty fucking annoying.

Seth and Finn start bonding over the Demon; apparently, Bálor is parasitic, latching onto any host It cares for. The sentiment makes Seth’s heart happy, in a weird way. Bálor has been a part of Finn’s life for years now, and Its approval is almost rewarding to have. Finn still has the majority of the Demon in his head, but small splinters of Its consciousness have stuck themselves in the sulci of Seth’s brain. 

It takes some getting used to. For a while, every time Bálor speaks in that slimy  _ feeling _ , Seth practically jumps out of his skin. He’s on edge, not fighting as well, losing sleep. He feels  _ guilty _ . Bálor keeps bringing up every indecent thing he’s ever done, and that’s a long list he hasn’t even reached the end of himself. There’s so much that he’s done and regretted. Betraying his brothers tops the list, but there are so many small transgressions that his brain had buried.

The final straw is when Bálor attacks Seth. He gets sick, throwing up and has a fever of 103. He’d bedridden, and he knows that It’s to blame.

He starts meeting with the cruiserweights after two days of being sick.

The cruiserweights dealt with more niche types of magick and energy. Neville can’t really help because he focuses mostly on goblin magick. Akira speaks in rushed Japanese and stilted English about, from what Seth can gather, demons. It’s Mustafa that ends up helping.

According to him, he has a cousin back in Pakistan who had dealt with similar things. He had been possessed by a  _ jinn _ , who was inflicting similar symptoms upon him. There was a few rituals and spells he could do to help with Seth’s symptoms, but until Bálor was satiated, there wasn’t much he could do.

The rituals helped lessen the symptoms to the point that he could leave his bed. He has someone help him with the physical parts of the ritual, though he watches over Skype and mutters a few sentences in Urdu.

For help on the ‘It needs to be satiated’ thing, Seth goes to Finn. Finn had dealt with this when Bálor first latched onto him. Satiation can mean any number of things, depending on the host and their most basic desires, according to the Demon, though Seth is more than a little hesitant to listen to him.

Which leads to this. It leads to Seth laying on his hotel bed, staring at the ceiling, tracing the cracks in the drywall as he thinks; What does he want? He’s never been asked that before. His entire adult life, everything was always,  _ what’s best for my career? What does the Authority want? Will this help me get over? _ He hasn’t had time to think about his own desires in years.

After three hours of sitting in relative silence, other than Bálor’s annoying  _ squirming _ , he reaches his answer. 

He wants Finn.

He wants Finn in the most basic way possible. He wants Finn in a  _ carnal _ way, in a  _ physical _ way. He wants to  _ touch  _ him, to  _ taste  _ him, to  _ feel  _ him. Acknowledging that forms a pit in his stomach, and not in a good way. Thinking about it leaves Bálor growling, pleased, at the base of his skull. It has Its fangs and talons dug into Seth’s brain stem and it almost  _ hurts _ . Bálor has become an almost physical sensation in his skull, and it’s uncomfortable in the most visceral way.

Bálor pushes Seth to go to Finn, won’t let him sleep otherwise. It’s impossible to fight, and god does Seth try. He doesn’t want to make Finn feel like he  _ has _ to do something, doesn’t want to pressure him into something he doesn’t want to do. Still, the Demon goads him on, writhing and screaming every time he tries to rest.

Finn lets him into his room with a smile and a kiss that sends shivers down Seth’s spine. Seth forces himself to pull away and doesn’t sit when Finn does. Concern and confusion and a little bit of hurt swim across the older man’s face, but he doesn’t say anything, just lets Seth gather his thoughts.

“I don’t wanna make you do anything you don’t want to.” Seth starts, dragging a hand down his face. He leans against the wall, slumped, unable to support his weight by himself anymore. “I think I figured out how to  _ satiate _ Bálor.” He says after a moment.

Finn’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, but he doesn’t say anything. He leans back a little, resting his weight on his palms as he locks his elbows behind him. He’s lounging back on the foot of the bed now, feet swinging gently at the ends of spread legs. He’s wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some boxers, and his shirt has ridden up to reveal a strip of pale flesh and hard muscle at the top of his waistline. Seth can see the edge of the beauty marks just below his right collarbone, and his teeth ache.

Finn simply waits, spread out atop his bed, for Seth to continue. Seth’s palms are growing sweaty and he’s starting to get hard. Bálor is grinning, he can  _ feel _ it, warm breath pressed to the base of his neck. He’s shivering, and the way Finn is looking at him with hooded eyes isn’t helping. 

Seth’s feet carry him over to the bed without his permission, leaving him towering over Finn silently. His jaw is stuck, his throat won’t work, he can’t fucking talk even though he’s trying his damnedest. Finn’s looking up at him with eyes blue enough to drown in, pupils blown mile wide. Seth can see the cadence of his breathing is messed up, chest rising in short, deep pulls that have little time between them.

Seth’s hands come to grip Finn’s jaw, and Finn relaxes into the touch. His eyes flutter shut, and Seth’s vision falls to Finn’s lips. They’re red and parted and wet as if he’s been licking them and the bottom one is so fucking plump and Seth wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into it.

So he does.

He settles his weight across Finn’s waist, hands sliding to cradle Finn’s head. He crushes their lips together, hard and quick. There’s no technique, simply hunger and teeth. He bites Finn’s lower lip, sucks on it, swallows the breathy sound Finn makes at the back of his throat. Bálor’s gone quiet in his chest, pressed against his ribcage, against his  _ heart _ .

Finn kisses back but doesn’t try to get any modicum of control. Instead, he lets Seth take control, lets the younger man set the pace. His lips are parted and pliant and he’s panting, hands settled against Seth’s hips just the right side of too painful. He’s making small sounds, little moans and gasps that shoot directly to Seth’s cock. Seth can feel Finn’s erection, can feel it pressed against his ass, hot and solid and suddenly, Seth is salivating and kissing Finn’s mouth isn’t  _ enough _ .

He slides his mouth lower, feels the rasp of Finn’s facial hair against his lips. He scrapes his teeth along the thin skin over Finn’s pulse, feels the hammer of his blood against his tongue. He kisses the line of Finn’s neck, simple chaste kisses that have Finn keening. Seth grinds his hips down, rubs their hard cocks together, the few layers of clothing between them  _ too much too much too much _ . 

As Seth busies himself with sucking a dark hickey on Finn’s neck, the Irishman fumbles with the button fly of Seth’s pants. Seth can feel his hands shaking, but he’ll be damned if he’s gonna take his hands away from the dip of Finn’s waist to offer any help. Bálor is purring, content and lulled in his lungs, dipping further in his torso every time he feels the bulge of Finn’s cock against his ass. Seth’s hands have slithered up under Finn’s shirt, nails biting directly into skin, tracing absent shapes over goosebump riddled skin. Finn is shaking, shivering, letting out the hottest fucking  _ sounds _ Seth has ever heard.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Finn pulls open Seth’s jeans with more force than necessary, letting out a growl that has the hairs on the back of Seth’s neck standing on end. His hand wraps around Seth, palms calloused and warm and Seth can’t hold back the low  _ groan _ he makes in the base of his throat. Finn doesn’t stroke him, doesn’t do anything more than lets his hand sit at the base of Seth’s hard dick, a reassuring weight that sends shocks down Seth’s spine.

Seth continues to bite at Finn’s collarbone, hands sliding up to grope at Finn’s pecs. He pulls away for a second, making sure to avoid looking down because he  _ can’t _ handle seeing Finn’s hand around his cock, and forces Finn’s shirt over his head. The movement means Finn has to let go, and Seth honest to god  _ whines _ at the loss. Finn’s hand is back as soon as it can be, and now Seth is free to look at Finn. He’s fucking gorgeous, cut like a Greek god but with better pecs. His chest is a little flushed, and there are crescent-shaped nail marks on his waist and pecs. His nipples are stiff, a little red against the cold air of the room.

Seth bends himself in half almost painfully and fits his mouth over Finn’s right nipple.

Finn’s back arches in a way that looks almost painful, spine bending to force Seth’s mouth on him  _ more _ . Seth simply sits there for a moment, lets Finn get used to the warm wetness of his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose. As soon as Finn’s body relaxes, sagging into a more natural position, Seth bites.

The sharp edges of his teeth sink into the flesh and Finn has to bite back a scream. He’s panting, and his hands have come up to grip Seth’s head. His nails are digging into Seth’s scalp, and it hurts in a deliciously pleasant way. Seth rolls the bead of his tongue ring along the flesh of Finn’s nipple, and Finn lets out a growl that’s almost feral.

When Seth pulls off of Finn’s chest, there’s a litany of bruises sucked onto his right pec, his nipple bitten and stiffening further as the saliva over it cools. Finn’s practically hanging off of Seth, spine weak and sagging. His cock is pressing insistently against Seth’s ass, and it’s making his breath hitch.

“Take off your boxers and lay down.” Seth breathes, standing on lust-shaky legs. His hands shake as he forces his jeans down his legs, pulling off his jeans, underwear, and socks all at once because doing it individually would take  _ too much time _ . When he looks up, his breath catches in his throat.

Finn has his head cushioned on his arms. He has his knees drawn up, revealing the long, strong line of his back and the taut strength of his thighs. His cheeks are parted a little and Seth can’t fucking breathe and he’s definitely too close to drooling but he can’t bring himself to give a shit. He settles himself behind Finn, cock throbbing against his stomach. He’s so hard it hurts, and he doesn’t know what to do first because it feels like there are miles of freckle dusted skin laid out in front of him and it’s all  _ too much _ .

Bálor growls deep in the pit of his stomach, and he acts. He doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he’s doing it, palms settled against the meat of Finn’s ass. The flesh there is soft, supple, stretched over firm muscle. Seth spreads him apart and fucking  _ moans _ at what he sees. Finn’s hole is gorgeous, a dusky pink. He’s clenching around nothing, already panting even though Seth has barely touched him.

Seth bends low and presses a wet kiss to Finn’s left cheek, barely scraping his teeth enough to leave a hickey. Finn’s thighs are shaking just a bit, and Seth wants to make them give out. He continues to litter Finn’s cheeks with kisses and hickeys, thumbs skating closer and closer to what he really wants to pay attention to.

He pulls his mouth off Finn’s flesh and watches with rapt attention as he slowly runs the pad of his thumb across Finn’s hole. Finn moans, and the furled muscle flutters desperately against Seth’s finger. Seth does it again, and, upon seeing Finn’s reaction, decided his plan of action.

He replaces the swipe of his thumb with the flat swipe of his tongue, quick, barely there passes. Finn moans low and loud, thighs quaking. His toes are curling and Seth can see his fists clenching. He continues to press little kitten licks to Finn’s core, light and soft.

After what feels like an eternity, when Finn is reduced to a moaning mess and Bálor is snarling in the hollow of Finn’s hips, Seth spears his tongue. He teases Finn’s entrance, tracing little circles and shapes across his opening. Finn is panting, the line of his back curving as he presses his ass back against Seth’s tongue. Seth’s letting the tip slip inside the circle of muscle, feeling little resistance. 

He pulls back for a moment to catch his breath, leaving Finn whining and desperate with no stimulation. Finn is clenching against nothing and pressing backwards, trying to find something. His cock is hanging between his legs, aching and hard and leaking, precum pooling on the sheets below him. 

Seth gathers saliva in his mouth and lets it drop from his lips onto Finn’s hole. Finn shivers a full body shiver as it runs across his skin. Seth watches it before following the line of spit with his tongue, over Finn’s hole, his taint, down his balls. He sucks one into his mouth, runs his tongue piercings across the smooth skin. Finn lets out a wrecked moan, and Bálor shivers against Seth’s spine.

Seth licks his way back up, presses his tongue in, stopping as the edge of his tongue ring brushes against the sensitive muscles. Finn emits a sound akin to a sob, rutting downwards against the sheets. Seth pulls back just barely, easing his tongue out of Finn. He replaces it with his index finger, pressing in with little resistance. He moans as he slowly fucks his finger in and out of Finn. Finn’s gone almost silent, simply shaking, grinding against the thick duvet on the bed. 

Seth adds another finger, and another,  feeling the tightness and heat enveloping him, running along every nerve ending in his body. As he scissors his fingers and crooks them, Finn cries out. Seth does it again, and again, hitting that same spot over and over until Finn is coming. He’s coming and it seems to never end, rope after rope and Seth is salivating. He fingers Finn through it, milking every last drop out of him.

Finn’s legs collapse from under him, and he slumps against the bed bonelessly with tired muscles. Seth gives him a moment, smoothing his hands across Finn’s back. He spreads himself across Finn, letting his hard cock slip between Finn’s cheeks. He places his mouth next to Finn’s ear and breathes out, “Is it okay if I fuck you?”

Finn nods, breath shaky as he inhales. “Fuck yes.  _ Please _ .” He moans, lacking the energy to move. Seth pries himself off of Finn’s back and slips two fingers into him easily. He adds a third one after a moment of spreading Finn open. He takes his time, stretching Finn with three thick fingers. Finn’s making inhuman noises, growling and whining against his forearms. There’s sweat slicking across his back and down the veins of his thighs.

“Condom?” Seth asks, grasping the base of his shaft as he takes a deep breath. His heart stutters as he sees Finn shake his head.

“I’m clean. I trust you. Fuck, wanna feel you come in me.” Finn groans, hips stuttering weakly. Seth has to tighten the grip he has on himself to keep his orgasm from splashing through him before he even gets close to entering Finn.

Seth positions Finn carefully, rolling him so he’s laying on his back. There’s cum slicked across his belly, and he’s breathing erratically. His pupils are blown so wide that Seth can barely see the blue of his iris and for some reason that goes straight to Seth’s dick.

He presses in, going as slow as he possibly can. Once the crown of his head has into Finn, he stops, lets the older man acclimate. It doesn’t take long before Finn is pleading, begging, incomplete sentences composed of  _ Seth, more, please, fuck _ . Seth fucks into Finn with light, shallow thrusts.

When he’s fully seated in Finn, their hips pressed together, one of Finn’s legs tossed over Seth’s shoulder as the other curls around his hip, Seth almost comes. He doesn’t, and that in and of itself is a miracle because Finn is tight and hot and it feels like he’s trying to pull Seth in  _ deeper _ . He takes a moment, takes a deep breath, spreads his hands across Finn’s hips. Finn’s hand comes up to grip his, and it feels like Seth’s been stabbed in the chest in a  _ good way _ .

Seth draws out halfway and slowly thrusts in, listening to the choked out moan Finn lets out. He’s gotta be overstimulated, cock still half hard against his stomach. He’s writhing around, twitching, trying to push himself down onto Seth’s cock. There are tears gathering along his lashes, slicking down his cheeks. It’s the most attractive thing Seth has ever seen.

Seth sets a brutal pace, checking every few moments that Finn is okay, that he’s breathing, that he’s  _ conscious. _ The friction along his dick is delicious, curls around the base of his spine, chokes Bálor low in his stomach. He fucks into Finn with no resistance, hips pistoning as quickly as they can.

One hand is steadying the leg Finn has tossed over Seth’s shoulder, holding it steady and rubbing circles into the meat of his calf. The other dips low, runs along the seam of Finn’s balls, thumbs across his head, plays with the ampallang speared through Finn’s cock. Seth wants to taste the steel, wants to feel the piercing scraping along his inner walls. Bálor grits out a low “ _ Next time, Kingslayer” _ and it shoots down Seth’s spine like a razor.

Finn comes again, the smallest amount of cum leaking from his softening cock. He twitches, a full body spasm racking through his form. He clenched tight around Seth, and then he’s done. Seth comes in several long spurts, filling Finn to the god damn brim as his vision goes white. He stays there for a moment, taking several deep breaths as his vision returns to normal. He feels dizzy, boneless, and it takes everything he has not to just slump across Finn’s chest.

He slowly pulls out, watches, fascinated, as cum dribbles out of Finn. The Irishman shivers and arches off the bed a little. Seth thumps down next to him, and Finn rolls to cushion his head on Seth’s chest. They’re both sweaty and sticky and Seth definitely can’t kiss Finn but they’re sated and happy.

“I needed that.” Finn groans, stretched out, drapes himself over Seth a little more. The cum on Finn’s stomach will likely cause them to stick together a little but there’s no way in hell either of them can move to even grab a washcloth. They’ll deal with that in the future.

“I think Bálor needed that too. I finally feel like I could fucking sleep.” Seth says, a yawn punctuating his point. Finn huffs out a tired laugh, his arm tightening across Seth’s torso.

“Then sleep. We can sleep now and drive to the next town later.” Finn mumbles, pressing a lazy kiss to Seth’s collarbone. It doesn’t take long for sleep to take them, their eyes drifting shut as their breathing slows. Bálor sighs and decides that this counts as satiation. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
